Akatsuki New Member : Prolog
by Suna Nee-San
Summary: Akatsuki berencana merekut angggota baru ? Siapakah korban yang akan dibuat menderita oleh kegajean para Akatsuki?
1. Akatsuki New Member : Prolog

Prolog

Halo semuaa!

Ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi kalo aneh and garing yaaa , maklumin aja yaah… hehehe.. *cuteface*

Di fic ini diceritakan Seorang kakek muda yang buta yang membutuhkan anjing penuntun, berangkatlah mereka mencari hewan tsb, dan ternyata , seorang remaja akan menjadi korban kegajean para Anggota Akatsuki.

Nah.. disini aku butuh pemain baru.. -3- yang mau silakan tinggal review..

best friendnya ( pemain penting loh.. )

Musuh

Musuh yang kedua

Sodara'a

dokter

Nah segitu aja ..

Silakan R&R!

r

e

v

i

e

w

p

l

i

s

s

!


	2. Akatsuki New Member: How The Story Begin

Finally, Chapter 2 selesai di Update… dan, ya memang cerita lama dihapus gara gar aide Author Stuck pas ngebayangin gimana jadinya ya tuh cerita, jadi ini pengganti Chap. yang lama.

dan juga, . filler char nya dipake di akhir cerita aja..

Ini fic pertama aku . jadi maaf ya kalo aneh and gaje…

Sorry juga ya updatenya telat.. gara gara banyak peer , latihan drama, ngegambar komik , de el el. ( ceritanya curhat )

Oya.. Main char disini namanya Kaoru Yamanagi . Dari desa Sunagakure,.

Ntar author gambarih gimana mukanya.. yang pasti.. umurnya 13 taun.

Oh,iya… disini ceritanya itachi itu Buta ya…

OK, Let The story begun.

Suatu hari yang sepi dan damai , terdengar suara suara aneh dari hutan yang membuat burung burung terbang ketakutan. Ehh.. Ternyata itu adalah teriakan dari Kakuzu , bendahara ajaib yang dari tadi ngomel terus.

Kakuzu : " Haddohh itachiii! "

Itachi : " Hah? Tadi ada yang panggil yah? {ngejedug tembok } Hodoo! Sakiitttt!"

Kakuzu : " Gyaa! Temboknya Retaaakkk! Hweee …. Uang kas harus keluar lagi deh! Lama lama Abis Tau rasa kalian semua! Huu… "

Pein : " Udah… jangan Ribut! Cuma tembok aja ribut amet "

Kakuzu : " Huaaa! Itachi ! Pokoknya kamu harus ganti tuh tembok ! ''

Itachi : " Heh? Aku gapunya uang , Kuzu.. "

Zetsu : '' Wey.. jangan ribut ! Lagi enak enak nonton ''Cinta Naruto '' Nih ! " Kata zetsu sambil marah gara gara gabisa nonton Opera Sabun kesukaannya gara gara ada 2 monyet lagi rebutan pisang ( 0-0 ).

_" Tapi , mama.. aku cinta dia . Jangan mama dan papa pisahkan kami !" _Zetsu nangis Bombay pas adegan naruto lagi dimarahin ortunya gara gara pacaran sama musuhnya Klan Hokage sambil pake Dress ( 0-0 ) Berlambang Klan Uzumaki .

Kisame : " Ah ! apaan nih ! Cuma' gini doang sih ga rame… meningan pilem " Tangisan Seorang Sadako " lebih rame gitu dari pada " Cinta Naruto " Alah… "

Zetsu : '' Terus gue harus Akrobat sambil bilang '' Wow '' gituh? " Kata zetsu Sambil ngikutin Iklan yang lagi ngetopnya

Kisame : '' Ih gak seru ! Nih aku pindahin yaa.. "

_" Teganya engkau meninggalkanku Robert… ternyata engkau orang yang seperti Itu ! " _Kisame malah kesel ngeliat Robert Pattinson ( 0-0 ) Lagi Dimarah - marahin sama sadako ( 0-0 )

Zetsu Item : " alah ! Sinetron apa itu?! Cinta Naruto lebih Top , Iya kan Putih ? "

Zetsu Putih : '' He'eh … mana sekarang episodenya lagi rame – ramenya lagi !"

Zetsu Item : " iya! Heh , Kisame ! Cepet pindahin ato Engga pacar kamu , si Mariah Aku makan ! " Kata Zetsu sambil nunjuk ikan mas peliharaan kisame yang disebut2 Tadi.

Kisame : " Tidaaakkk ! Tidak Mariahkuuu ! Oke… nih. TV Kiyoto Kan? " Kata kisame sebel gara gara Zetsu ngancem kaya gitu.

_" Sasukee! Jangan Pergiii ! Tinggalkanlah Kakakmu yang BAKA itu! Janganlah Engkau Tinggalkan Aku di Dunia Yang kejam ini! Kembalilah Padaku Sasuke ! " _Kali ini , Ketiganya ( Zetsu Item & Putih sama Kisame ) Nangis Bombay liat Naruto lagi ngejar sasuke ( masih ) pake Dress berlambang klan Uzumaki.

Itachi : " Hah? Sasuke ? Adikku tersayang? Mana ? " Kata itachi sambil lari keliling ruang keluarga besar Akatsuki + nangis lebay .

BRUAGH!

Deidara : " Hah? Ada apa ini ,un ? Ada yang ngeledakin Lempungku yah , un ? " KAta Dei keluar kamarnya pake handuk dari pinggang sampe lutut ( Author langsung tepar gara gara Fatal Nosebleed ngebayanginnya ).

Sasori : ( nosebleed gara gara kejadian TADI ) " Hah? Ada Apa ini ? Pencuri ? Maling ? Setan ? "Kata sasori sambil megang Boneka Fairytopia .

Konan : '' Haiyoo ! Ada apa ini ? " Konan Langsung masuk gak ba-bi-bu dulu .

Kakuzu : " Waaa! Itachi ngehantam Tembok lagi ya? Awas Kamu Itachiii ! "

Hidan : " Ada Apaan sih ? Berisik banget ! Orang lagi ritual , malah digangguin ! " Hidan langsung marah marah .. tetapi saat melihat kejadian yang telah membuat author netesin ludah dan membuat Kota Jakarta banjir 1 minggu , Hidan Langsung klepek klepek, sambil pasang muka mesum. ( eeewwww… gross! )

Deidara : '' Hum ? ngapain kalian bedua ngeliatin aku kaya gitu , un ? Naksir yah,un ? Hehehehe "

Pein : ( nendang pintu sampe jebol + dimarahin kakuzu ) Apa ? Ada Ap…" Sekatika pein langsung nosebleed gara gara kejadian yang , ya , readers tau sendiri kan… Konan langsung cemburu berat .

Deidara : " Eh .. lider kenapa? Naksir Yah , un ? Khukhukhuu " Kata Dei sambil ketawa kaya nenek lampir.

Pein : [ dalem hati : Haduh… majalah ***** ku sih kalah kalo dibandingin ma si Dei .. Hehehehe ! Ga percuma ngerekut banci ke Akatsuki ] ( muka ileran mode : On )

Kakuzu lalu langsung ngecek banda apa yang ditabrak Itachi..

Kakuzu : ( mukanya kusuuuttt banget kaya kertas lecek ) " Apa? T…T…T….TV? Ok, That's It , Itachi ! Kamu Pergi sana Cari Anjing penuntun ! Nih duitnya ! " Kata kakuzu sambil nyodorin uang 100 Ryo ( anggap aja 100 ryo = 10.000 Rupiah ) dengan (tidak ) Ikhlasnya T^T

Itachi : ( dengan Happy Face ) " Oh.. iyadeh ~ mana duitnya? sini.. loh ? Kakuzu ? kamu dimana? " Kata itachi yang sambil nyari Kakuzu . Tapi dalem hati ngomong gini : '' Hehehe mayan 100 Ryo buat beli dangonya Tante Anko hehheehee ''

Kakuzu : '' Ya..yaa… nih cepetan ambil ! "

Itachi : " Oh ! Ini Dia ! Ouch ! Kok Sakit banget sih ? " Ternyata, yang dipeluk Itachi adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maju teruusss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Km lagi sampai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ntar lagi juga sampe..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

adalah.. KAKTUS!

Kisame : ( ketawa sekeras kerasnya ) " Wahahahahaha! Itachi-Kun , itu kan kaktus! Bukan Kakuzu ! "

Itachi : " Hah ? Pantesan Sakit banget … Ouch Ouch.."

Deidara : '' Hadohh, Ceroboh banget , un… Sini aku obatin,un .. " Dei langsung narik tangan itachi sampai retak tuh tangan ( ^_^ Khuhuhuhuu .. Ouch.. pastiii sakit )

Sasori : ( masih nosebleed ) " hehehe.. Dei.. obatin aku juga dong … " Sambil pasang jurus andalan : " InnocentCoolSasori – no – jutsu " yang bikin Sasori FG langsung Klepek Klepek.

Deidara : " Ooh.. ntar ya , Danna… Aku obatin Itachi-san dulu , baru Danna , un ! hehehe.. " Kata Dei Sambil pasang muka " PuppyEyes – No – Jutsu" , yang dijamin 100% bikin Author Nosebleed 5 ember.

Gara gara dibilang gitu, Sasori langsung Cemberut sambil mikir " masa , segitu aku pacar ( sejak kapan ? ) dia sendiri ga didulukan ? Dei-Kun jahat banget ih ! Dikutuk DJ baru tau ! ".

Pein : ''Hehehe .. aku juga mau diobatin dong… hehehehe… " ( masih muka ileran .. Yucky! )

Konan : ( muka kaya ibu tiri yang lagi liat anaknya protes minta uang jajan ) " Oh… jadi Pein – Sama mau diobatin…. sini sama konan aja… ayuk.. " ( dalem hati : Awas lo Pein ! ntar gue gebuk pake kertas segepok baru tau rasa lu ! khhuhuhuhuhuuu ).

Pein : " ah.. engga jadi kok, Konan .. ehehehehehe " Kata Pein sambil ngacir ke kamarnya dengan muka Ketakutan keknya anak ketauan ulangannya dapet 20.

Didalem kamar Pein yang isinya , majalah nista semua.. you know kan?

Pein : " Aduh… Ternyata Konan bisa bikin ekspresi kaya gitu ? Padahal dari dulu ,gapernah deh tu anak marah… Ihhhh " ( sambil pasang muka Ketakutan kaya anak SD dimarahin emaknya gara gara dapet rapor merah )

Back To Our Detective Konan ( Detective Conan Kalee )

Konan : " yasud, kaluan berdua, cari aja Anjing penuntun , tapi yang murah aja ya… "

Kakuzu : '' Heheeheee kamu bias pinter juga , ya Konan.. " Kakuzu langsung di Death-glare

Ita&Dei : " Baik, Leader Konan!"

-Nah.. udah segitu aja ya..

Author janji, kali ini, Pasti Updatenya gak bakalan telat !

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y

A

!


	3. Akatsuki New Member : Pertemuan Kaoru

Chap 3 telah diterbitkan !

Gambar kaoru udah author buat dan dijadiin foto Profile author.. maaf ya kalo gambarannya jelek , maklum masih pemula.. -_-' .Author gak gambar peliharaanya kaoru karena author gak bisa ngegambar binatang…

**Disclaimer: Segimana - gimananyapun author cinta Akatsuki , tapi Akatsuki tetap milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto, Author cuman minjem doang . -_-'**

**Warning : Fic ini berisi hal hal aneh bin gaje , ceritanya ngasal dan juga Lelucon Garing yang akan membuat readers jadi orang gaje juga ( -_- ')**

Setelah baca baca, bener juga ya… cerita author kok kaya naskah drama ya? o_o? Kayaknya sih karena author baru baru ini bikin naskah drama yang dapet nilai jelek gara gara pemerannya ga bener semua… habis pada gakmau latihan sich, jadiiiii aja gak hapal hapal.. Padahal udah 2 hari ngebut bikin naskah , eh malah disia siakan… :' ( permisii numpang curhat.. )

-maaf atas keterlambatan Update , padahal author udah janji gak bakal telat … Soalnya selama UTS , Author gak boleh main Internet. jadi kalau updatenya telat lagi , maaf ya….

Oya, kalau ada saran , PM aja ya.. soalnya kalau di reviews, percuma…. wong author males bukanya…. maklumin ya… author memang orang yang sangat…sangat …sangat pemalas…. -_-'

* * *

- Didepan Gerbang Desa Sunagakure.-

Kaoru sedang jalan jalan dengan binatang peliharaan tersayangnya, Panda ( copy paste dari nama hamster peliharaan author ). Tanpa sengaja, mereka melewati batas desa Sunagakure. Semenit kemudian ( cepet amet ),Kaoru sudah mencapai hutan dengan keadaan capek , si Panda juga ikut ikutan capek jadi mereka berdua tersesat .

Diatas langit , 2 anggota organisasi akatsuki lagi mondar- mandir kesana – kemari kebingungan, ( ckckckck.. kasian banget )

Dei : "Aduh, Itachi-kun, aku ngga tau gimana cara nyari anjing pelacak,un ! Gimana nih ? "

Itachi ( muka innocent ) : " Lah, gak tau… wong aku juga ngga tau apa artinya anjing pelacak .. "

Dei ( mulai panic ): " Aduh,… gimana dong? "

Itachi : ( dalem hati :'' wah, gaswat, si dei kumat lagi nih !'' )''Ah , gak apa apa , dei….. tinggal cari aja anjing biasa , bodo' amat deh anjing tetangga juga. (0_0)

Dei ( muter kepala kanan kiri , niruin gaya soang lagi cari mangsa ) : " Ah! itu ada anjing ,un ! lucu banget ,Itachi-Kun! Bawa pulang yuk ,un! ''

Itachi : " Hah? sumpeh? yakin? mana? mana? " Iatchipun lupa diri dan langsung lompat, (lebih pantes disebut terjun ) dari burung peledak dei dan langsung mendarat TEPAT diatas Kaoru yang lagi rebahan di pohon ,ala kuntilanak.

BUAGH!

Dei : ( ngakak keras banget sampe bias bikin orang yang disebelahnya terkena penyakit budeg stadium tak tersembuhkan )

Itachi : " Aow! sakiitt! kena apaan tuh tadi , batu ya? kok keras ? "

Kaoru (sambil nangis, keras banget ): '' Hwee! Sakiiitt! kakek, awas dong! remuk kaki aku , nih! "

Itachipun langsung berdiri dan langsung tersinggung gara gara Kaoru manggil '' kakek ''

Itachi ( sambil nunjuk pohon kaya orang gila ): " heh! kamu! gw cakep keren gini dibilang kakek-kakek? Gue masih muda Tauk! " Kata itachi sambil bernarsis – ria.

Kaoru( sweatdrop ) : " Uhm, anu… kek, eh.. salah! kak, aku disini, yang kakak tunjuk itu pohon.. "

Dei langsung mendarat mulusss banget ke kaki itachi .

Itachi : " Hatoohhh! Sakiiittt! Kakikuuuu! padahal baru di Pedicure ! "

Dei ( muka innocent ) : " ah.. maaf ya, itachi – kun ! Gak sengaja,un ! hehehehehehheee"

Kaoru hanya bisa bengong liat banci ( 0_0 ) sama kakek kakek muda ( 0-0 ) lagi berantem kayak tom and jerry, lengkap dengan kejar kejaran ngelilingin pohon .

Kaoru : " um, anu, Kakak… kakak tau ngga cara keluar dari hutan? Chakraku abis, anjingku juga udah capek.. "

Itachi and Deidara langsung ngeliat kaoru dengan ekspresi seneng banget kayak orang yang baru menang undian 10.000.000 ryo ( wow! )

Dei : " Hah? kamu.. punya..anjing..,un? "

Kaoru (sambil nenteng si Panda ): '' Iya, ini nih.. namanya panda.. lucu kan? "

Dei langsung rebut si Panda keknya adik lagi ngerebut mainan kakaknya. Kaoru sih, santai aja.

Kaoru : '' Ambil aja , Gak apa apa kok, wong dia cumin nurut ke aku aja…"

Itachi (panic, ketularan dei ): '' Hah? masa sih? aduh.. gimana dong , deidara? "

Dei :'' hum….. aha! eh, itachi – kun, sini dulu bentar,un! "

Deidara pun langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga itachi, yang membat keduanya langsung senyum cerah ( secerah matahari pagi ).

* * *

Bersambung…

Sorry ya, cuman segitu doang, soalnya author lagi males malesnya...

Ehem… Mau tau yang dei bisikkan? Psti pada gregetan yaa? yang pasti ;

Tunggu Episode berikutnya!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y

A

!


End file.
